


Soft

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinks, NSFW, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, grace!kink, injury to reader, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this request: Hey could you write a fic with the reader and Cas where ever since she has met him she has always wanted to see what his wings looked like? (Wing kink if possible? ) thank you ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

His hands were on your side, immediately soothing the ache before he’d even used his grace. The injury wasn’t life threatening, but it was deep and painful. You looked up, meeting his blue eyes with yours, and he smiled, taking your attention away from the white glow of his healing fingers.

Dean and Sam had gone on ahead as soon as your angel got there, neither of them needing to verbalise what they were doing. Within the blink of an eye, you were back in your room at the bunker, Castiel pulling you close to check you for other injuries.

With a small, grateful smile, you pushed his hands back, shaking your head gently.

‘I’m fine. It was just that scratch.’ You looked down, seeing the newly healed flesh on your side. The top was ruined but there were at least ten just like it in the wardrobe. Hunting was hard on the flesh but even harder on the clothes. It hadn’t taken long to figure out the reason that Sam and Dean wore so much plaid and flannel was because it was easy to get blood stains out of and if not, it disguised them quite well.

'I hate when you get hurt.’ The angel whispered, resting his forehead against yours. 'But I know you would never stop hunting. It is part of you.’

'It is.’ You replied, nestling into him as he locked his arms around your waist, your head tucked underneath his chin, feeling the scruff against your forehead as he moved to hold you closer. 'And I’m glad you understand that.’

'You know I’ll always be there for you, Y/N.’ He pulled back, looking down at you. 'I’ll always watch over you.’

'And if it was anyone else, that would be creepy.’ The words were said with a smile pulling at the corners of your mouth, and Cas smiled along with you, bending to press a soft kiss to the side of your mouth. 'I’m glad though. That it’s you watching over me. Makes me feel…safer. Which is something in this line of work.’

He nodded, his hand coming up to trace his thumb over your cheek. 'You are so beautiful.’ His voice had lowered to a gravelly whisper as he stroked your face, and you leant into the caress, closing your eyes. 'I wish you could see yourself the way I do.’

'I see you that way.’ You frowned, taking his comment the wrong way and opening your eyes to look at him.

'Not like that.’ Castiel mumbled, his eyes never leaving yours. 'When I was human…’ Painful memories echoed in your chest. When he’d lost his grace, he’d stayed away from you, fearing that he would put you in danger. Of course, he’d ended up in more danger than he’d anticipated, leading you to shove an angel blade through the throat of the female reaper who’d attempted – and failed – to seduce him. 'When I was human, I could see your face, your body…and all of that is beautiful. But I missed this.’ His hand left your face, trailing down to your chest, pressing over your heart. 'I missed being able to see your soul. The most achingly beautiful part of you.’

You blushed, opening your mouth to say something, only for the words to be swallowed down by Castiel’s lips, his hands gripping your shoulders. A moan passed from you to him as his tongue massaged against yours.

'Y/N…’

'Cas?’

'I love you, you know that.’ He said it as a statement rather than a question, and you smiled, nodding up at him. 'Every part of you. There isn’t a thing about you that doesn’t captivate me.’

Your smile crept wider, turning into a blush. 'Castiel, I don’t understand -’

'The thought that I might lose you to the fight…to hunting,’ he sighed, looking away. 'It terrifies me. I’m an angel and the thought of being scared of _anything_ is wrong. But with you -’ He pushed hair back out of your eyes as you stared at him, confused by his sudden need to talk. 'With you, everything feels so right.’

'Cas, you’re not making sense.’

'I need you.’ His voice lowered to a whisper, his fingers brushing over your side where the tear in your clothes was, the edges still coated in your blood, despite the lack of wound. 'I need you much, it practically burns.’ His lips were close to yours once more, his words vibrating through to your core.

You nodded, letting him sweep you away in a hot and passionate fire. His feet moved, his significantly stronger body carrying yours with it as he moved to the bed, pushing the beige trenchcoat off of his shoulders to the floor with a soft thump. You pulled your own jacket off, throwing it to the side, uncaring of where it landed.

His mouth dropped to your throat, leaving open mouthed kisses on your skin, and you gasped his name urgently, pushing at the suit jacket still on him. Everything became a rush of too much clothing, not enough skin on skin, fingers struggling with buttons and zippers. Once upon a time, he’d have snapped his fingers but you’d urged him to refrain from that, the effort of undressing each other adding to the intimacy.

He always struggled with your bra, a fact that normally made you smile, but this time there was no place for humour or awkwardness. You sidestepped his attempts, unhooking it yourself and flinging it away, just as he kicked off his shoes to the side. Stood before him in just your lace panties, he traced the curves of your body with his fingers, his mouth hanging open slightly as he ran his tongue along his teeth.

For an angel, he certainly looked devilish at times.

'Radiant.’ He exhaled the word like a prayer, and you shivered as the backs of his fingers brushed over your hardened nipple, jolts of arousal flooding your belly like hot lava. 'Every part of you,’ he continued trailing his fingers over the underside of your breast, across your stomach, down towards the dip of your navel. 'Every part captivates me.’ He stopped, just above the line of your pubic hair, his breathing heavy.

You shivered, arching towards him. 'Cas.’ You mewled, your sex already wet and begging for his attention. 'Please, baby -’

'What do you need, Y/N?’ His lips were so close to yours, his hot breath fanning over your skin.

'I wanna see your wings, Cas.’ The request took him by surprise and he pulled back a little, raising his eyebrows. You swallowed, nerves bubbling in your stomach at the thought of his rejection. 'You see every part of me. I’ve never even seen the shadow of your wings.’ You leant closer, covering the large hand at your pelvis with your smaller one, lacing your fingers through his. 'Please…just a glimpse?’

His eyes swept over your face, every ounce of adoration he had for you shining through, before his lips tugged upwards in a smile. 'I don’t know why you didn’t ask before.’ Cas whispered, amusement in his tone. You let go of the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding, letting him pull you against his bare chest. 'Close your eyes.’ You did as he asked, listening to the thump of his heart underneath your touch, as light filled the room, almost like lighting. Seconds ticked past, and your skin erupted into goosebumps as his lips grazed your temple. 'You can look now.’

Opening your eyes, you gasped, seeing the first glimpse of the expansive feathers over his shoulder. He watched your face, seeing the expression change from awe to affection, and you reached out, hesitating with your fingers an inch or so from the smooth black down.

'Can I -?’

Castiel nodded, and you reached forward, jerking back when he elicited a groan at the first touch. He smiled, sliding his hand around your forearm and pressing your hand back to his wing. 'It doesn’t hurt. In fact, it’s quite…pleasurable.’

You smiled, reaching over further as his hand slipped from your arm to settle on your waist. As you dragged your fingers through the black feathers, marvelling at the smooth feel of them, Castiel continued to moan low in his chest. 'They’re beautiful.’ You whispered. 'Thank you.’

'For what?’  He asked, tilting his head to the side.

'For showing me this.’

His face softened, his arms looping around your waist again to pull you against his body, and you immediately felt the hardness at your belly. 'Y/N…’ Cas groaned, kissing you swiftly but deeply. 'I need you.’ You nodded, your arms flung around his neck as he pushed you back onto the mattress, laying you down and pushing your legs apart with his knees. His wings shuddered above the both of you, stretching wide as his fingers hooked into your panties and pulled them down your thighs, his eagerness getting the better of his as the fabric ripped.

Your fingers slid up the back of his head, threading through the shorter dark hair there, before tangling in the longer strands at the top, holding him close. His lips traced down along the column of your throat, his hands planted either side of you on the mattress as he kept moving, not stopping as you kept tugging at his hair. The attention he paid to your skin as he slid down your body only made the throbbing in your core more intense.

When his lips met your already soaked slit, you whimpered, your fingers tightening on his hair, and a rumbling noise erupted from him, stimulating your already tingling clit. 'Castiel -’ You rasped out his name, and his wings twitched in response. Looking down at his head between your thighs, feeling his tongue sweep over your cunt, the black mass of feathers overhead – it was the single most erotic picture you’d ever seen, and the thought of what he was doing made your hips arch off the bed.

'Your taste -’ He mumbled, briefly looking up with those too bright blue eyes, filled with adoration. 'I could dine on your taste forever.’

You giggled, blushing as he returned his tongue to your hole, thrusting into you with a circular motion, turning your giggle into a gasp of pleasure. Every noise you made prompted his wings to twitch, and you watched them curl in a little before he pulled away.

'I need you.’ He repeated his earlier declaration, crawling up your body. 'Need to feel your warmth around me.’ You nodded, reaching for his shoulders, pulling him closer even as he moved into you. The head of his cock brushed against you, the boxers still in the way. As if he’d only just noticed them, he scowled, looking down. 'I don’t -’ Impatience got the better of him, and he willed the fabric off of his body, sinking down into you with a deep growl of completion. His lips met yours as his pelvis came flush with your body, his cock buried to the hilt inside your welcoming channel, his wings drawn in close to his back as he remained still for a long moment.

You broke the kiss as the need for oxygen became desperate. 'I need you to move.’ You begged, rotating your hips underneath him, and he nodded, starting with languid and drawn out strokes, his eyes locked on yours the entire time. He held himself up with one arm, the other curled underneath you to hold you against him, all the while thrusting into you, stoking that fire with a delicious and slow intent.

'So beautiful,’ he muttered, his hips rolling constantly, and you mewled for him, reaching around to drag your fingers through his wings again, relishing the hot moan he gave you as reward. Repeating the action, you tugged a little on the black feathers, and he grunted, his cock twitching as his thrusts got harder.

'Cas…so close, baby. Wanna cum.’

He nodded, his eyes fluttering closed briefly as he felt your climax approaching, and you gasped as his grace curled around you, sending your cells into overdrive. It wasn’t first time he’d done that, but with his wings displayed above him, covering you both, everything seemed so much brighter. Your orgasm was a slow building delicious fire that exploded in slow motion through your body, making you shudder and grasp his biceps. The angel fell over the edge with you, his cum shooting deep into your body, his continuing thrusts making it spill out around him, wetting your thighs.

As he slowed, his arms held you closer, his lips pressed against your in a burning and sweet kiss, before he pulled away. He didn’t go far, gathering you to him and you took the opportunity to curl into his chest. His wings remained visible, wrapping around you tightly, warmer than anything you’d felt before.

'I love you. So much,’ he muttered, kissing your forehead. 'There is nothing I would not do for you.’

You didn’t look up, sleep already calling to you from the spot on his chest. 'I love you too, Castiel.’ You yawned and he smiled, his fingers brushing over your arms. 'Thank you for showing me.’ Your words were breathy and you gave in to sleep.

Castiel watched you, pulling his wings in tighter, his silent vow to always protect you left as a soft kiss on your temple.


End file.
